


be prepared

by hoppnhorn



Series: rivals (make the best lovers) [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, motogp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: When will someone learn not to put a mic in front of Billy Hargrove?





	be prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little thing inspired by the press conference from this morning in Sepang. I _can't make this shit up_. kisses Janna for making me aware of the thirst king's latest antics. Enjoy!

Press conferences are one of the more annoying parts of his job. Not because he doesn’t like  _ talking _ about himself but like, the questions are freaking  _ stupid. _

Like,  _ yes Barbara, I like winning. It’s great. _

But it’s baked into his media contract so here he sits, wearing some stupid shirt that itches from all the logos sewn into the cheap material. He’s tempted to just rip the thing off, live up to his reputation of being a ridiculous asshole, because, well, he  _ is _ a ridiculous asshole. 

He manages to keep his shirt on though. 

Mostly because he’s in a good mood. He’d brought home a first place trophy in the last race and there was this  _ sense _ that he was on an upswing again. The Maniac was  _ back _ and he was going to put everyone in place, remind them why he’s getting paid almost triple what some of them take home. 

Not that he’s  _ bragging _ or anything. 

“This question is for Billy.” One of the reporters says in a crisp, English accent, her voice breaking Billy out of his thoughts so that he’s actually _paying_ _attention_ when she says, “What are your must-haves when you’re on the road?”

He fights,  _ fights _ , not to roll his goddamn eyes.

His must-haves? How about everything that any normal person stuffs into their luggage?

But he smiles, smooth and charming and leans up to the mic. 

“Anyone who knows me, or follows me on Instagram, knows I have to have my phone.” The audience of press politely laughs and he grins. _Har har har_ , he’s  _ hilarious _ . “But I always have my sunglasses. My riding boots. Laptop.” 

Then he catches a glimpse of Steve’s hands, placed one on top of the other on the table, two seats down. So comfy and relaxed. 

And he’s suddenly  _ bored _ .

“And lube.” He blurts. 

The room goes quiet for a beat, like the entire world isn’t sure they  _ heard _ him right, until they all burn with the realization that  _ yeah _ , they'd  _ heard him right _ . 

There’s a mixture of reactions. An older reporter in the front row closes his eyes, like he’s waiting for the world to come to an end because Billy ‘the Maniac’ Hargrove just publicized that he has lube on hand  _ at all times _ . 

You know, in case he needs to fuck at the drop of a hat. 

There’s laughter. Mostly from the younger people in the room. People who know his reputation and accept him for it. They  _ expect _ this kind of behavior from him so they take it in stride. 

Then there’s  _ Steve _ . 

He doesn’t even have to turn his head to catch that Steve is fucking  _ purple _ , blushing so hard he covers his face with his hands to hide it. Laughing like it’s all a terrible  _ joke  _ that he’s very embarrassed by. Everyone's  golden boy. 

Little does the world know that Steve Harrington is blushing because he’s  _ had _ sex with Billy. Filthy shit too. The kind that doesn’t wash out without some serious OxiClean going in too. 

And they’re going to do it again.  _ Soon _ , if Billy has anything to say about it. 

Then he’ll get to make good on the lube comment and he’ll get to see that blush again. Like,  _ yeah I told the whole world I carry this around _ . 

Even though he  _ doesn’t _ . 

He doesn’t trust those plastic caps for  _ shit _ . 

The English reporter is speaking to him again, over the dull roar of the crowd laughing, and Billy sees the way her eyes have gone sultry, her smile a little more like a smirk. Probably because she thinks that he’d show her that private bottle of lube if she plays her cards right, undressing him with her eyes. 

Poor thing is in for nothing but disappointment. 

“Not condoms?” She dares to ask and the room looks to him with grins. Panting for him to say something equally as bad, as politically incorrect. 

“Well, of course I have condoms.” He purrs into the mic. “Magnum has me stocked up.” The room nods and a few more people laugh. But Billy takes the opportunity to sneak a glance to his right, get a true look at his fellow riders. 

Or, _basically_ , just Steve. 

Who is still so red, it’s  _ delicious _ . 

“Magnum is the only brand I trust.” He adds, just to be that kind of corny, selling his sponsor in the middle of a stupid fan question. Turning his attention back to the reporter, he puts on his bedroom eyes, grips the mic loosely around the base as he leans in. “And the only brand that fits.” 

As the room freaking  _ explodes _ , he sits back and feels pretty damn pleased with himself. Even as he catches a glimpse of his manager, shaking his head and his crew chief, scowling across the room. But _who cares_ , he thinks, flashing them both big smiles. 

It’s not like Ducati can  _ fire _ him. 

 


End file.
